


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Politzania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Shrimpy!Steve, pining!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Steve didn’t even want to play the game, but when he ends up in the closet with Tony, maybe they will both win.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Seven Minutes in Heaven  
Happy Steve Bingo Square Filled: O3 - Toys and Games  
Fictober Prompt: #4 “I know you didn’t ask for this.”  
Rating: Gen/Teen  
Pairing(s): Steve/Tony  
Warning(s)/Trigger(s): none  
Summary: Steve didn’t even want to play the game, but when he ends up in the closet with Tony, maybe they will both win.

“I’m sorry. I know you didn’t ask for this.” The words slipped out of Steve’s mouth the minute the door opened and the other person stepped through. It was a stupid game and he hadn’t even wanted to play, but Brock’s sneer combined with Justin’s snort of derision got under Steve’s skin and he’d stood without a word and stalked into the closet. “Seven Minutes of Heaven” was what they called it -- you and someone else shut up in a dark space together to do whatever your teenage hormones inspired you to do. 

“What do you mean, Stevarino?” It wasn’t the question that surprised Steve as much as who had said it. 

“Tony? I thought you were still grounded!” 

“Technically, yes. But Dad’s off on yet another overseas business trip and Mom left for a spa weekend. Jarvis said as long as I was home before midnight and didn’t drink, he’d ‘encourage me to bond socially with my peers’.” Steve could hear the air quotes as Tony spoke. “Anyways, I just got through the door when Nat grabbed me and shoved me in here.” 

On one hand, Steve was relieved, because Tony wouldn’t be a jerk about getting stuck with a shrimpy asthmatic classmate who could barely get a date even after coming out as bisexual at the begining of the semester. On the other hand, Steve had a huge crush on Tony and could already feel his cheeks heating up at the thought of what they were supposed to be doing together. 

“I take it you figured out what game we’re playing,” Steve mumbled, sliding down the wall to sit in one corner, pulling up his knees to try to take up as little room as possible. 

“Yep.” Tony popped the P as he presumably sat down as well, his feet nudging against Steve’s. “So, who’s gone already? Get me caught up on the dirt.” Steve could imagine the sparkle in Tony’s eyes as he asked the question, along with his infectious grin. 

“Natasha was first and of course she ended up with Bucky; we all knew she cheated, but couldn’t figure out how. Carol was next, and when Sharon’s name was picked, she grinned and blushed before disappearing into the room. Had to knock twice and you could tell they’d been making out. ” 

“Aw - good for them!” Tony cheered. “They’d make a cute couple.” 

“Yeah. Then Brock started to say something about how he wished he’d been in there too, and Carol nearly decked him.” Steve had felt the same impulse; Brock was just the worst. “Stephen got sent in with Bruce and they lost track of time too, but only because they’d gotten in another philosophical argument which is probably still going on.” 

Tony chuckled, “I could hear them from down the hall as I came in. Who was next?” 

“Me.” 

“Ah. So,” Tony paused awkwardly and cleared his throat. “Who were you hoping would come through that door? Peggy, maybe?” 

“That’ve been a neat trick, getting her back over here.” Steve still wasn’t sure what the beautiful, whip-smart exchange student had seen in him, but they’d gone out a few times last semester before she had to return home to England. “I don’t know -- I’m just glad you weren’t Brock or Justin.” 

“Ugh, no kidding. Who keeps inviting them?” 

“No one. They just descend like locusts. Conceited, beer-swilling hygiene-challenged locusts.” Steve’s heart warmed at his companion’s laugh, and before he could think better of the question, he asked “What about you, Tony?”

“I dunno. Being in here with Pepper would have been awkward. Same with Rhodey.” 

“Why’s that?” Steve asked. He recalled that Tony had dated both of them and had seemed happy enough. 

“They decided we were better off as friends. Guess they know me too well.” Tony shifted around, then took a deep breath. “Same with Nat.” 

“Wait, when did you date her?” Steve asked, confused by Tony’s comment. 

“That’s not what I meant. Listen, Steve, I know I’ve got a reputation. I mean, before Pepper and Rhodey there was Christine, and Sunset and Ty. Plus I talk too much and I practically live in the science wing at school. I’m no great prize, but I figure we’ve still got about three and a half minutes left, so maybe...?” Tony’s voice trailed off, but even with being half-deaf in one ear, Steve could hear what Tony was trying to say. 

“Wait, you’d let me kiss you?” he asked, suddenly breathless. 

“If by ‘let’, you mean ‘highly encourage’? Uh-huh.” Tony sounded equally out of breath, but he reached out, fumbling until he found Steve’s hand and tugged gently. “Just so you know, I’m probably going to keep talking until you come over here and give me something better to do with my mouth.” 

Steve didn’t need any more invitation, scrambling up on his knees and supporting himself with one hand against the wall as he leaned in to where he hoped Tony’s face was. He caught a faint whiff of ozone and axle grease; Tony must’ve been working on his robot before he came over. The thought made Steve smile as his lips grazed against Tony’s cheek.

“Try again, sunshine,’ Tony murmured, turning his face just enough. 

Without much experience to pull from, Steve let Tony take the lead once their lips met. He was unexpectedly tentative and tender, twining their fingers together while with his other hand, he cupped Steve’s cheek gently, as if he were holding something precious. In reply, Steve parted his lips in invitation, sliding his hand down from the wall to the back of Tony’s neck to play with the curls he found there. Tony deepened the kiss and Steve’s pulse raced. This was nothing like kissing Peggy; it was hot and heady and he didn’t ever want to stop. 

The knock on the door startled them both; they pulled back, but Steve held Tony’s hand tight. 

“Was that...?” Tony asked, his hesitancy both endearing and heartbreaking. 

“Something I’d like to continue at the first opportunity? Most definitely.” The grin that spread across Tony’s face as the door opened made Steve’s heart sing. Maybe this game wasn’t so bad after all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seven Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725160) by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest)


End file.
